Cam & Maya's Infinite Playlist
by TheTroubleDours
Summary: After Cam's suicide, Maya receives a flash drive, a journal, and Hoot from Cam's mother. What she discovers will change her opinion of Cam's death, and make her feel loved again. On Hiatus Until August 2013.
1. Anything Could Happen

Anything Could Happen

_AN: This is the first chapter of a lot...so bear with me if I take more than 3 days to update. I hope you like it. It's pretty silly at times, and then it's kind of dramatic. I can't explain it really. _

"Maya?" A voice said. A brunette woman around 35 years old ran up to me with tears in her eyes. I was outside of Degrassi, sitting down alone.

"So you're Maya?" she said as tears were pouring down.

"Cam was always talking about you, about how beautiful, smart, and kind you are" She sniffled. I actually smiled for the first time since he passed.

"Well Maya, I have something for you, Cam left it in his…note…" She cried. She went into her handbag and pulled out an iPhone , a flash drive, Hoot, and a small journal.

"In the note…he talked about leaving these especially to you." She told me. Her brown jacket was wet from the tears and the rain we were having.

"Thanks, and I'm sorry…" I said. I still didn't cry over Cam. He made his choice and I wasn't going to cry. He was selfish. He is selfish. He left me alone.

"Maya, it's not your fault, I'm sorry that you lost him," she assured. Someone in the car was making this annoying beep sound with the car horn. It was her daughter, Amanda. Cam loved Amanda, her brown hair and green eyes. I just can't believe that he would be selfish enough to leave his mother and Amanda and Joseph.

"I guess you have to go?" I asked.

"Yes," she said still sniffling. "Maya, I'm sorry I can't stay any longer, I have to go explain this to my kids and the rest of my family."

"No, I understand…bye," I spoke.

"Bye Maya, I'll try and come back sometime," she promised. She gave me a big hug and kissed my head. She ran to her car and drove off. I was alone again. Katie came 15 minutes later to pick me up in dad's black minivan. She obviously cried before she got here. She didn't say a word to me the whole way. When I got home, my mom was there wearing a frown ; my dad brought her over to me.

"Maya, I'm so sorry, I don't know what to say," she sobbed. My mother was always a crier, but my father never cried; I could see clearly that he had cried today.

"It's OK, mom," I assured her. I hugged her and my dad and ran up to my room.

"Okay, Cam, let's see what you left me," I thought as I opened the journal.

"Cam and Maya's Infinite Playlist" was plastered over the first page with different drawings and pictures of us. "What a doofus," I thought as I giggled.

"Anything Could Happen" was on the first page. The lyrics to the song were on the page in semi-understandable handwriting. In the bottom corner there was a note. "Look a the flash drive!"

I grabbed the green flash drive from my bag, and I turned on my laptop. I plugged in the flash drive and the first thing on the list was "Anything Could Happen."

"Well, hello Maya Matlin! This is Campbell Saunders, your lovely knight speaking to you." The song was playing in the background; he was smiling and wearing his varsity jacket. "I know this might seem weird, stalkerish, and awkward, but I've been planning this huge playlist for you so everytime you feel like there's something wrong, you can listen to this! By now, it's probably the beginning of your 10th grade year, hopefully."

I closed the laptop. "Tenth grade year?" I thought. He never finished this. I took a deep breath, and opened my laptop again.

"Well Maya, here's the first song of hopefully infinite." He played the song back from the beginning.

"Yes, Anything Could Happen by Ellie Goulding, Maya. Laugh it out!" He laughed. "I picked this song because this is how I felt when I first met you. I felt like anything COULD happen. I don't know how to explain it Maya. You're different from other girls. I love it. You're funny, sarcastic, which is really cute, smart, cute, awesome, cute, my best friend, did I mention cute?" I was smiling at this point.

"Maya, I think it's weird saying this, but I love you. I seriously do. When I met you, I was a mess, granted, I'm still a mess, but you're helping me. Maya, I'm stronger when I'm with you. I'll stop ranting so you can hear the rest of the song." The song played, and I could see he was kind of jamming out to it. When the second chorus ended, he lip synched the rest of the song. I was laughing at this point.

"Well Maya, the song's over, and I've made a fool of myself. But hey, there's always tomorrow! Byeeeeeee!" The video was over. I closed the laptop. I was going to see the rest of the videos, but it didn't feel right.


	2. You Make My Dreams

You Make My Dreams

_AN: This is one of my favorite songs ever. The next 2 chapters are pretty good. I'll update at least 3 more times this week. I've got a psychology exam on Wednesday the 27th, wish me luck! Enjoy! _

I got out of school early. I was too tired of everyone saying "I'm so sorry about your loss" to me. I'm tired of the fake pity.

"Why did Cam do this? Did he want to make my life harder? Did he ever care? That whole "Anything Could Happen" thing is just BS. I hate him. I've never hated someone more than I hate him," I thought.

"Maya, I'm taking you to get pizza," Katie commanded. She was wearing a black top and gaudy green pants. Good luck Jake.

"Ugh, just take me home!" I shouted.

"Dammit Maya, you don't do anything anymore! You go to school, ignore your friends, eat lunch alone, and then go home! It's been 2 weeks! I'm not telling you to get over it, but you need to talk about it!" Katie screamed. I have never seen her angrier until I saw her then.

"I'm sorry, ok? I'm sorry that I'm tired of the fake pity, the flowers, the cards, hell the special treatment! I wanted to go through high school unnoticed! Cam ruined that!" I hissed.

"Maya, it's not his fault-" she started

"YES IT IS. HE MADE THE CHOICE," I stormed. She was silent.

"I'll take you home then," she whispered. She was crying now.

"I'm sorry Katie," I added.

"It's hard honey, but you can't lock yourself away," She stuttered.

"I know…can we still go for pizza?" I asked with a smile.

"Of course we can," she answered.

When I got home, I went to my room directly. I wanted to do my homework, but I also wanted to see what the next song was. I was extremely hesitant to check, but when I saw the title, I knew what was going to happen.

"MAAAYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA!" Cam screamed. He was wearing his pajamas. It was the day he went home early. "Today's song is You Make My Dreams from Hall & Oates. Yes, the same song we danced to for like an hour straight when we were studying that one night." I laughed for a second, and then I closed up again.

"Maya, you might be wondering why I picked this song, especially since it's pretty…old? Don't kill me for saying that. I picked this song because you're the flame in my heart, the true beauty of the world. This needed to be cheesy, I had to. Well to be real Maya, I picked this because I wanted you to know that even when I'm having a bad day, seeing you makes my day better." The song played in the background. I opened the journal and looked at the page. You Make My Dreams was drawn out. There was a really beautiful picture of what I think is him playing hockey and frowning and me holding a sign and smiling.

"Maya, "Cam said. I jumped for a second. "You're everything I've dreamed of and more. You're perfect. I don't know what else to say, but I'll try. By now, you're probably thinking 'why is this doofus showing his love for me with love songs?' I'm doing this because I'm not always good with words…I'm not good with a lot of stuff. With music, I'm able to say a lot more. Of course you wouldn't catch me dead singing in front of anyone. I hope you understand how much I love you. This is too soon to say it, but it's true Maya. Umm…what else can I say? Oh, also I want you to know that I can't give you diamonds or a 2013 Mercedes-Benz, but I can give you my heart. You'll probably laugh at this because it is extremely cheesy, but it's true. I can give you a heart full of love. No I'm not at all saying that I will include A Heart Full of Love from Les Miz, which I watched by force and NOT because I wanted to." He had a huge smile at this point. I paused the video. I remember when I made him come to see a local production of Les Miz…he cried during I Dreamed a Dream and when Gavroche died. I pressed play.

"Maya, this is day 2 of hopefully infinite days of music and bad commentary. I hope you love it." He smiled as the video ended. I laughed as the song finished. I can't let him back to my heart.

"I'm not going to justify what he did at all. He made the choice. I should just stop watching these videos. They're pointless anyways." I thought. I pulled the flash drive out and looked at it.


End file.
